C'était écris
by mower
Summary: Naruto prend une photo qui le met en danger. S'il avait su que celle-ci le mènerait jusqu'à son ancien amant... Histoire corrigé.


_-Tu fuis la réalité ! s'exclama l'homme en face de moi. Tu l'as toujours fui et tu la fuiras toujours. Pourquoi resterais-je avec quelqu'un qui refuse d'admettre qui il est vraiment, hein !_

_-Je te signale que l'on couche ensemble ! criais-je outré. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus !_

_-Comme tu dis on couche ensemble, voilà à quoi se limite notre relation. Notre amitié n'existe même plus… il n'y a que du sexe entre nous._

_Cette réponse, tellement vrai me fit froid dans le dos. Je regardais l'homme en face de moi comme si je le voyais pour la toute première fois . Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux dans un sens, je le regardais avec de nouveaux sentiments qui changeaient complètement la vision que j'avais de lui._

_Malheureusement, je m'en rendais compte trop tard. Il partait déjà, son dos et ses cheveux roux s'éloignant de plus en plus de mon champ de vision. J'avais beau essayer de le rattraper, il restait toujours hors de portée._

_-Gaara ! hurlais-je avant de me réveiller en sursaut dans mon lit, la main tendue en avant, cherchant à attraper quelque chose d'inaccessible._

**Putain de cauchemar! J'en ai marre de ce remake de "Autant en emporte le vent"!**

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il était parti et trois ans que toutes les nuits il revenait me hanter. Je me suis laissé retomber lourdement sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir de désapprobation. Je me tournais pour regarder le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit. Il m'indique six heures trente.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, j'ai réussi à dormir toute une nuit sans me réveiller à cause de ce maudit cauchemar, car d'habitude c'est souvent vers les trois heures du matin que j'ouvre les yeux à cause de lui! Je me demande si je devrais y voir un signe.

Pour l'instant, je décide d'oublier mon rêve grâce à une bonne douche bien chaude. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain je me prends un petit déjeuné bien copieux. Que voulez-vous je suis un gourmand! Un chocolat chaud, cinq tranches de brioche beurrée et cinq tranches de brioche au nutella, je suis enfin prêt pour aller en cours.

Je suis des études en design, la photographie et le dessin sont pour moi plus qu'une passion. On dit souvent que les gens écoutent les hommes politiques. Pour ma part, je pense que les gens écoutent plutôt les artistes.

C'est mon sac de cours sur l'épaule que je quitte mon appartement pour m'aventurer dans les rues encore désertes de mon quartier. Heureusement, il n'est pas mal famé, même si je sais me défendre je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

Je m'arrête à une station de bus et attends. Le véhicule qui va me transporter jusqu'à mon école arrive quelques minutes après moi. Je monte à l'intérieur en montrant mon titre de transport spécial étudiant. Le bus redémarre tandis que moi je m'installe bien confortablement dans un siège.

J'ai une heure trente de trajet pour arriver à mon école donc pour passer le temps je mets mon casque sur mes oreilles et écoute en boucle **Don't stop believing** tout en dessinant des yeux aux couleurs turquoises sur mon cahier de croquis.

Lorsque j'atteins l'école, mon dessin ressemble trait pour trait à l'homme dont je n'arrête pas de rêver. Mon cœur se serre et mon sexe durcit ce qui m'irrite profondément. Je descends du bus et me dirige vers ma salle de classe.

Je salue tout le monde et ils en font de même. Je suis à l'aise avec les gens, mais je n'ai pas d'amis proches. Plus depuis trois ans... **Idiot! Arrête de penser à lui!** Les cours se passent sans soucis.

Il est quinze heures et je dois à présent me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. Ben oui! Je vis seul et j'ai des études qui coûtent cher, il faut donc que je paie le loyer et que je rembourse mon crédit. Bien que pour l'heure, le salaire de misère que je me fais me permette tout juste de payer mon loyer.

Sur le trajet qui mène à mon boulot, je repense à ce que notre prof en photographie nous a donné comme devoir à rendre. On doit prendre des clichés qui pour nous montrent que le mal est quelque chose qui touche tout le monde. En gros, il n'a pas donné un sujet facile cet enfoiré!

Je cherche toujours ce que je vais faire quand j'atteins l'entreprise où je bosse. Je croise vite fait mon patron pour qu'il me donne le trajet à effectuer ainsi que les clés du camion. Vous l'aurez compris je suis livreur.

Je regarde le planning, aujourd'hui je dois livrer une vingtaine de personnes, dont une qui se trouve dans une banlieue à la sortie de la ville. Malheureusement pour moi elle est en dernier sur ma liste, si bien que quand je prends la route pour mit rendre je me retrouve dans les bouchons!

Lorsque je rejoins mon véhicule après avoir déposé le colis, ma montre m'indique qu'il est plus de vingt heures. J'ai largement le temps de ramener mon camion à l'agence et de retourner à la station de bus. Le dernier par à vingt et une heure quarante-cinq.

Alors que je cherche mes clés de voiture, quelque chose attire mon regard. Quand je prends conscience de ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux je n'hésite pas une seconde, ni une ni deux je sors mon appareil photo de mon sac et mitraille la scène.

Je me case en vitesse d'ici sans me faire prier! Qui voudrais être vu en train de photographier un flic refilant de la drogue à un des plus gros gangs de la région. Le retour jusqu'à chez moi se déroule sans trop d'accrocs, dans le bus j'ai encore fait un dessin de lui.

Je venais de franchir le seuil de mon appartement quand un sentiment incertain m'arrêta. Vous savez on dit que les animaux ont un sixième sens qui les prévient quand un danger approche et que les humains l'ont également. C'était exactement cet instinct de survie qui me poussa à faire demi-tour et en vitesse.

Une main se posa sur ma bouche m'empêchant de hurler et je sentit quelque chose taper contre mon crâne puis plus rien.

* * *

Je me réveille avec un furieux mal de tête. Déboussolé j'essaye de me remettre les idées en place. Je me rends alors compte que je viens de me faire enlever! **Bordel de merde! Ça n'arrive que dans les films ça normalement!**

J'entends au loin des chuchotements qui me semble apeurés, puis soudain une porte s'ouvre et les murmures s'arrête pour laisser place à une voix d'homme rogue, mais pas sur d'elle.

-On vous a appelé dès qu'on est tombé là-dessus.

**De quoi il parle?** Je tends l'oreille tout en me concentrant sur les liens qui m'entravent les mains.

-Laissez-nous seuls, répondit une autre voix.

Celle-ci était moins grave et plus sensuelle m'indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. La porte se referme une seconde fois me laissant seul dans cette pièce avec une femme dont je ne connais rien, mais qui risque sûrement de me tuer dans quelques minutes. **Et ces maudits liens qui ne veulent pas céder!**

J'entends le bruit caractéristique des talons frappant de bitume s'approcher de moi et le sac de tissu qui me recouvrait le visage est subitement enlevé. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer l'environnement dans lequel je suis. La pièce est dénuée de toute décoration, le seul objet présent est la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis. En face de moi se trouve une femme dans mes âges.

Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en quatre queues de cheval distinctes, ses yeux bleu marine me fixaient avec intensité et je n'osais prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins avec toi, si tu es ici c'est parce que tu as surpris une magouille entre un des membres des orchidées et un flic véreux qu'on essaye de coincer depuis presque un an. Les photos que tu as prises ne nous montrent pas la tête du traître, mais elles te mettent quand même en danger. Comme on te veut comme témoin dans notre affaire, on va te placer sous protection rapprochée.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de traiter vos témoins, répliquais-je. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je témoignerais pour vous.

-La deuxième raison de ta présence en ses lieux se trouve dans tes dessins, poursuivit la jeune femme en m'ignorant totalement, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait le portrait de cet homme.

Elle me mit le dessin de Gaara sous le nez et attendit une réponse que ne viendrait certainement pas. **Pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet sale vipère ?!** Elle du voir que je ne dirais rien, car elle rangea le papier dans sa poche et regagna la porte en face de moi. Elle sortit me laissant seul quelques minutes dans l'entrepôt, puis deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent de moi.

J'avais beau me débattre contre mes liens, la corde ne faisait que se resserrer davantage contre mes poignets allant jusqu'à faire couler mon sang. L'un des hommes me remit le sac en tissus sur le crâne et je sentis l'autre défaire la corde pour que je puisse me lever, il me les rattacha directement après que je me sois retrouvé sur mes jambes.

Ils me firent sortir de l'entrepôt et monter dans une voiture. Après ça, il me fut impossible de savoir où on m'emmenait, mais le trajet dura une éternité et je commençais à ressentir le besoin urgent de me soulager, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, on m'enleva le sac et l'on me détacha les mains.

Comprenant le message je sortis timidement de la voiture, ne sachant pas trop ce qui m'attendait derrière les vitres teintées.

Je fus scotché par la vue qui était tout simplement magnifique, on se trouvait au bord de la mer en haut d'une falaise. Il y avait un sentier devant moi qui menait à une maison en contre-bas juste en face de la mer et du soleil couchant.

-C'est désormais ici que tu résideras.

C'était la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

-Vous emmenez tous vos témoins ici ? demandais-je avec stupéfactions.

-Non. Toi tu es un cas à part.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras à l'intérieur. Des agents sont passés chez toi pour prendre tes affaires et voici ce qu'on t'avait confisqué, déclara la jeune femme en me tendant mon sac de cours et ma sacoche d'appareil photo. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait en sorte que ton appareil reste intacte.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré, mais affaire, la jeune femme remonta dans la voiture et celle-ci démarra me laissant seul au milieu de nulle part avec pour seul choix de rejoindre la maison en bas de la falaise. Je parcourus donc la distance qui me séparait de la bâtisse et lorsque je me retrouvai devant la porte d'entrée je pris une grande inspiration et tournai la poignée.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je en entrant timidement dans ce qui ressemblait à un hall.

En face de moi je pouvais voir la plage, la mer et à l'horizon le soleil qui entamait sa descente, grâce à un immense bai vitré. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient de mille feux ce qui semblait être un salon, car plusieurs canapés et fauteuils en cuir beige entouraient une immense table basse en verre et bois exotique noir. À gauche de l'entré ce trouvait un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur et à droite il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une cuisine. Le salon à lui seul était plus grand que mon appartement. Je m'avançais jusqu'au centre de la pièce en demandant une nouvelle fois si quelqu'un était là, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette grande maison.

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos m'alertèrent de l'approche d'une personne. Je me retournais donc avec l'optique de me présenter correctement, mais quand je vis la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, les mots restant coincés dans ma bouche et mon sexe devenant aussi dur que de l'acier.

-Bonsoir, Naruto, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix calme, grave et sensuelle qui me fit frissonner.

-Gaara...

* * *

-Gaara...

-Surprit Uzumaki ?

Surpris ?! Ça oui je le suis, mais je suis surtout excité par sa présence et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de lui sauter dessus et de lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. Je me rapproche de lui, mais je m'arrête à quelques pas de distance, car le sourire qui ourle ses lèvres ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Tu as bien fait de garder un espace entre toi et moi Uzumaki, cela montre que tu as compris que je ne suis pas le même qu'il y a trois ans.

Il avait raison, il avait l'air bien plus redoutable aujourd'hui que lorsqu'on se fréquentait. Mais même si je savais au fond de moi que je risquais d'y laisser des plumes si l'on entamait une nouvelle relation, je m'approchais encore de lui. Il ne recula pas et ne baissa pas les yeux ce qui m'excita encore plus, je poussais le jeu encore plus loin en attendant qu'il m'embrasse.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien, je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il en avait envie, mais le but était apparemment de ne pas faire le premier pas. Je patientai donc... du moins, c'est que je pensais, mais comme une abeille attirée par le sucre je me rapprochais inconsciemment de ses lèvres douces et lisses qui m'avait temps manqué. N'y tenant plus je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et poussa un soupir de soulagement en me rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, qu'il était bien en face de moi en chaire et en os.

Alors que je venais juste d'effleurer ses lèvres, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le mur par Gaara, qui était en train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il menait carrément notre échange et si, à une époque ce comportement m'aurait énervé je trouvais aujourd'hui que cette situation était vraiment bandante. Je voulais aller plus loin, mais au moment où je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise en soie blanche il me repoussa et s'écarta de moi.

-Si tu crois qu'on va coucher ensemble aujourd'hui ou dans les prochains jours tu te trompes sur toute la ligne! s'exclama Gaara.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et je pus alors prendre le temps de l'observer un peu mieux. Il avait grandi, je pense qu'il était même plus grand que moi, il devait bien mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux rouge sang encadraient son visage de manière destructurée et sa barbe lui encadrait la bouche comme un collier, mais rasé de près de façon à ce qu'elle reste discrète. Le tout lui donnait un air de yakuza. Sans oublier que ses épaules et ses bras étaient beaucoup plus larges et musclés que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir sa musculature et son jean noir lui moulait les jambes et les fesses d'une délicieuse manière.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je la bouche sèche et la voix plus rogue que d'habitude. Après tout, je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur qu'il y a cinq ans. Répliqua Gaara en se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les chambres sont au premier, la première porte à droite c'est la mienne, il y en a trois autres alors choisit celle que tu veux. Je vais faire à manger donc si tu as faim c'est maintenant, sinon tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

-Gaara attend. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Est-ce vraiment parce que je suis un témoin dans une affaire de trafique ou...

-Tu es effectivement important pour notre enquête, répondit Gaara voyant que je ne continuais pas, cependant jamais personne n'ait entré dans cette maison juste parce qu'il était témoin.

Si je comprenais bien c'était sa façon à lui de me dire que j'étais spécial pour lui. En tout cas, moi je voulais lui montrer ce que je n'avais jamais fait il y a trois ans, que pour moi il comptait bien plus qu'il l'imaginait.

Je partis me chercher une chambre à l'étage et pris celle juste à côté de la chambre à Gaara. **Quoi ? C'est la plus grande des trois !** En remarquant que mes vêtements se trouvaient déjà dans les rangements qui leur étaient réservés, je compris que le roux avait anticipé mes réactions. Je rejoignis Gaara dans la cuisine et ne fut guère étonné de le trouver derrière les fourneaux, il avait toujours aimé cuisiner.

Il ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole de tout le repas. Cela m'aurait fait de la peine si je n'avais pas vu les petits coups d'œil qu'il me jetait en pensant que je ne le remarquais pas. Après le repas, alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement la vaisselle, il m'annonça qu'il avait deux ou trois petites choses à faire en ville et me proposa de venir.

-Oui, j'ai moi aussi des choses à faire. Il faut que j'aille voir mon patron et mon...

-Tu n'iras pas là-bas Naruto, me coupa Gaara.

-QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ? J'ai des cours à suivre et un boulot, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça !

-Imbécile ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie comme si de rien n'était, après avoir été témoin d'un trafic de drogue entre un flic corrompu et un des leaders du gang de l'orchidée !?

-Euh...

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, siffla Gaara entre ses dents. Tu es toujours aussi impulsif, jamais à te soucier de ce que tes actes pourraient apporter comme souffrance à ceux qui t'entoure !

-Il n'y a personne qui m'entoure ! Le seul qui a jamais été près de moi c'est toi et tu es parti.

-À qui la faute !

-La mienne, murmurais-je.

* * *

Gaara qui avait continué de ranger la vaisselle durant l'échange referma doucement la porte du placard à assiettes et se tourna lentement vers Naruto. Il le regarda comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête. Jamais Naruto n'avait admis ses erreurs, du moins pas quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il avait connu Naruto en primaire, tous deux étaient rejetés par les autres pour des raisons vraiment étranges et pourtant si typiques des enfants. Alors qu'il était d'un caractère plutôt peureux Naruto lui, était un petit garçon très téméraire.

Le premier jour de leurs années de CP, Gaara c'était retrouvait acculé contre en mur pendant la pause de midi. Entouré par une dizaine de personnes il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et il s'était contenté de se rouler en boule sur le sol, des larmes d'anticipations lui brûlant les yeux. Quand soudain, une personne s'était placée devant lui et s'était mise à hurler aussi fort que ses petits poumons le lui permettaient. Les élèves avaient pris la fuite sous le regard suspect des professeurs qui se trouvaient dans la cour. Il s'était alors tourné vers lui en tendant une main et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

C'est pendant leurs années de lycée que Gaara avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Naruto et quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments le blond avait bien pris la nouvelle. Ils avaient alors commencé à coucher ensemble, mais les mots d'amour que Gaara prononçait ne lui étaient jamais rendus. Au fil du temps, leur amitié avait fini par se détériorer et il était parti.

Mais jamais il n'avait pu oublier Naruto. Il aimait ce blond entêté et spontané qui mettait une multitude de couleurs dans sa vie. Oui ! il avait le blond dans la peau. Et durant ses trois années loin de lui, il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à rire de bon cœur.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir baisé dans le salon lorsqu'il était apparu devant lui quelques heures plus tôt ? Parce qu'il avait une peur monstre que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il n'y ait entre eux que de simple partie de jambe en l'air sans réelle signification. Il savait à cette époque-là que Naruto n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses sentiments, qu'il cherchait encore à savoir qui il était réellement, mais qu'il finirait par admettre qu'il l'aimait également.

Oui, il avait été égoïste de partir en prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus rien alors que si, il y avait entre eux un lien incassable ! Mais il faut le comprendre aussi, Naruto mettait trop de temps à faire le point sur sa vie et lui en parallèle n'en passait pas assez. Pour son bien et celui de Naruto il avait décidé de rompre le contacte en se promettant intérieurement qu'il reviendrait chercher son blond par la peau du cou quand il aurait une situation stable et bien établie.

Ce qui est dorénavant le cas !

Seulement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. Quand sa sœur Temari l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'un certain Uzumaki Naruto griffonnait des portraits de lui dans un cahier à dessin il s'était pincé plusieurs fois la joue pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lui qui avait pensé à mile et une façons pour se mettre sur le chemin de Naruto, n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait le blond qui viendrait sur son chemin à lui !

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu Naruto s'approcher de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras, son front appuyant doucement contre son bas ventre ce qui, forcément, amenait sa bouche pile à l'endroit stratégique !

Cependant, quand son corps se mit à trembler sous le poids des sanglots trop longtemps retenus, Gaara comprit que celui-ci n'avait aucune intention sexuelle à son égard. Bien que cela le vexa un peu, le fait que Naruto soit genoux devant lui et en pleure lui fit battre le cœur. Il passa une main dans les mèches blondes, caressant tendrement le cuir chevelu du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour et releva la tête de Naruto, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha, mais ne put s'empêcher avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais quand j'ai vu Gaara partir dans ses pensées je savais, comme si j'étais sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, où celles-ci se dirigeaient. Je savais que j'avais tout foutu en l'air dans notre relation et le chagrin m'avait alors encerclé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Durant nos trois ans de séparation, j'avais pleuré bien des fois, mais seulement parce que la fatigue avait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Cependant jamais mes moments de blues ne m'avaient soulagé, alors qu'aujourd'hui, après cette crise de larmes aussi soudaine, je me sentais libre.

Je me suis dirigé vers le salon où je me suis assis, attendant que Gaara finisse son appel. Mes larmes avaient séché et je voulais que l'on parle de toute cette histoire afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases, car il était clair pour moi que nos sentiments étaient toujours là.

Lorsque Gaara me rejoignit, j'aperçus dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement.

-Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui. Mon frère Kankurô vient de me dire que les deux hommes que tu as photographiés ne t'on même pas aperçut et qu'il a réussi à convaincre un des membres du groupe de témoignais contre son gang en échange de la protection des témoins.

-Ce qui signifie ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais en être sur... juste au cas où.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher et tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie comme avant. On va juste garder ta photo comme preuve supplémentaire.

Je gardai le silence. Gaara semblait heureux que je puisse retournais chez moi. Avais-je mal interprété nos échanges ? C'est donc le cœur triste que je me lève du canapé pour aller préparer mes affaires que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de défaire. Je m'arrête cependant devant la première marche de l'escalier, jadis j'ai laissé cet homme m'échapper par arrogance et lâcheté, je ne ferais pas la même erreur aujourd'hui ! Je reviens sur mes pas et fais halte devant un Gaara surpris par mon comportement. Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la mienne recouvre ses lèvres fines et douces pour en prendre voracement, possession.

Je place une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins et le presse de toutes mes forces contre moi. J'impose alors à sa bouche une douce torture, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, laissant ma langue fouiller sa cavité chaude et humide. Elle retrouve vite sa jumelle qui lui a tant manqué durant ces trois longues années de séparation, elles entament une valse folle cherchant chacune à mener la danse.

Je sens les mains de Gaara me parcourir le dos et les fesses et j'aimerais que cela ne s'arrête jamais néanmoins, je dois mettre fin à notre échange. Je m'écarte donc, mais pas trop rapidement pour pas qu'il croie que j'ai fait une erreur.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, te faire l'amour à même le sol, déclarais-je la gorge sèche. Mais je ne veux pas que ce moment soit gâché par des choses non dites...

-Je t'aime... je t'ai toujours aimé, chuchote Gaara contre moi, seul le tremblement de son corps m'indique qu'il a peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

À moi de le rassurer.

-Je sais mon chéri et moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je voudrais quand même qu'on revienne sur notre séparation.

Je nous avez conduit jusqu'au canapé en parlant, mais même une fois assis je n'avais pu me résoudre à mettre fin à notre étreinte. Gaara se fige quand je mentionne ce qu'il s'est passé trois ans plus tôt.

-Naruto...

-Écoute-moi s'il te plaît, coupais-je. Je n'ai pas eu le courage à l'époque de m'avouer que tu avais raison et je m'en suis mordu les doigts chaque jour qui a passé depuis. Je veux que tu saches qu'au moment où tu es parti j'ai compris que je t'aimais, mais qu'il était malheureusement trop tard. Pourtant je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimais durant ces trois ans et je voulais que tu le saches... que tu saches que pour moi ce n'était pas que du sexe et que ça ne sera pas que du sexe aujourd'hui non plus. Je pourrais comprendre si tu ne veux pas de moi, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois tout de même au courant.

-N'ai-je pas dit un peu plus tôt que je t'aimais ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes, cependant je ne veux pas être égoïste une seconde fois et te forcer à rester à mes côtés.

-Cela ne me dérangerait pas si tu me le demandais.

-Alors, reste ! Reste s'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas à me le dire deux fois. Sa phrase est à peine terminée que je m'empare à nouveau de sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Je mordille gentiment celle-ci comme je le faisais à l'époque quand je voulais lui faire comprendre que je ne serais pas doux avec lui. C'était un petit code qu'on avait mis en place lorsqu'il s'était avéré que j'avais des tendances un peu bestiales par moment. S'il ne voulait pas que j'agisse ainsi il me pinçait les fesses, s'il s'en moquait il ne disait rien, par contre pour me donner carte blanche il prenait ma main et la posait sur son sexe dur et chaud l'air de dire « vas-y je suis prêt ! ».

Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse puisqu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il prit ma main pour la poser sur son entrejambe. **Décidément mon rouquin, tu aimes jouer avec le feu !** Je dois mettre moins d'une minute top chrono pour nous enlever le surplus de vêtements, c'est à dire tout, avant que ma peau puis enfin entrer en contacte avec la sienne.

Je l'entends gémir et haleter contre mon coup alors que je l'amène à s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches. Je délaisse sa bouche qui se met de suite à pousser des petits gémissements, ô douce musique à mes oreilles.

Je trace un chemin humide le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou où je m'arrête quelques secondes le temps de morde la peau si douce, sous laquelle palpite son artère, signe inévitable de l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Après avoir torturé un peu sa gorge, je décide de martyriser - et non ce n'est pas un grand mot – un de ses tétons roses sur sa peau crémeuse. J'attrape le petit bout de chair entre mes dents et tire violemment dessus. Loin de hurler de douleur Gaara se cambre contre moi, ses mains serrant mes cheveux dans une poigne qui me fait mal ce qui attise encore plus mon envie de le baiser sauvagement. Je relève la tête plongea mes yeux azur dans ses turquoises et dit :

-Il va falloir du lubrifiant.

Beaucoup aurait été trop stupide pour comprendre le sous-entendu qui perlait de me phrase, mais pas mon rouquin. Lui il sait ce que je veux et c'est avec un sourire coquin et diablement sexy aux coins des lèvres qu'il se met à genoux devant moi. Sans plus de préliminaires aucun il enfonce mon sexe dans son antre chaude et humide, le gobant à fond, mais il sait ce que je veux par-dessus tout si bien que je ne suis pas surpris lorsqu'une de ses mains s'empare de la mienne pour la poser sur ses cheveux roux. **À mon rouquin ! Mon soumis rien qu'a moi ! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi !**

Je ne me prive pas de ce qu'il m'offre et je me mets à lui baiser sauvagement la bouche. Le plus existant dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'a pas une seule fois fermé ou détourné les yeux de moi, une lueur de victoire brûlant dans ses prunelles turquoise.

Je le ramène sur le canapé alors qu'il continu toujours de me sucer, je crache dans ma main et avec celle-ci vient caresser son anus qui, j'en suis sur, n'a pas servi durant ces trois ans. Je badigeonne allègrement sa rondelle de ma salive avant de glisser un doigt en lui. Il cesse immédiatement de me sucer et si, à une époque cet acte lui aurait valut une claque sur les fesses, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps avec ça et je continue de lui doigter le cul.

J'enfonce rapidement un deuxième doigt et je le sens les vibrations de ses gémissements se répercuter contre mon sexe qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché. Après l'avoir bien préparé, je l'aide à se remettre sur moi. Je le tiens fermement par la taille et place de mon autre main mon sexe à l'entrée de son cul.

Quand je sens que je suis bien centré, je le fais descendre sur ma queue d'un geste sec et il l'engloutit en entier dans ses entrailles. Il hurle de douleur et me mort l'épaule jusqu'au sang pour me montrer son mécontentement.

-Oui ! Tu sais que j'aime quand tu te comportes comme un chien mal dressé ! Grognais-je à l'oreille de mon beau roux.

-Oui, comme ça tu auras une excuse pour me montrer ton savoir de dompteur.

-Mon cœur, ceux sont les fauves qu'on dompte, toi tu n'es qu'un petit chiot en mal de caresse. Il me suffit de te donner ce que tu veux (je me mets à bouger des hanches et il gémit à mon oreille) pour que tu redeviennes le chien câlin que j'aime temps.

Je place mes mains sur sa taille et l'aide à descendre et monter sur ma queue trempée de sa salive. Mes coups de reins sont longs et puissants et ils touchent à chaque fois sa prostate, si bien qu'il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour qu'il éjacule sur mon torse. Mais moi je n'ai pas fini.

Alors que le désir s'empare à nouveau de mon homme, celui-ci récolte sa semence sur mon torse et me présente ses doigts que j'engloutis immédiatement. Son goût à la fois acre et sucré me fait basculer vers des horizons lointains. Heureusement lorsque la jouissance m'emporte mon rouquin a eu droit à son deuxième orgasme.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à mes muscles de se ramollir, je prends Gaara dans mes bras et le transporte jusqu'à sa chambre où je l'allonge sur le lit avant de glisser contre lui. J'attrape la couette qui est pliée au pied du matelas pour nous en couvrir, puis je regarde l'homme en face de moi, ma main s'amusant à retracer les contours de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu imagines la chance que nous avons eue que je prenne cette photo ? murmurais-je plus pour moi même, pensant que Gaara dormait.

-Je ne crois pas à la chance ni au hasard, pour moi c'était écrit...


End file.
